prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
That Girl is Poison
That Girl is Poison is the fifth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on July 10, 2012. Synopsis The episode opens with the girls talking about Hanna being a mess. The girls are all freaking out because of the possible ways they could be arrested. A police car and ambulance pull up to Garrett's place and take his mother out on a stretcher. Aria spots somebody in a hoodie watching from the shadows. Aria seems to be worried about Ezra's money situation, but he assures her he's fine. She sees Lucas pounding on a store door asking about "my stuff." Emily asks Paige if she wants to go the movies. Paige doesn't seem sure of where Emily's coming from, since she thought Emily had been avoiding her. They comment on the now openly-sighted Jenna. Hanna tells Ashley that Caleb won't return her texts. She wants Hanna to help her sort clothes for a church rummage sale the following night. Hanna pretends to leave for school, but goes back inside the house the minute Ashley goes out the door. Lucas was pounding on the door to get into a photography studio and the girls wonder if perhaps he took the photos at the graveyard. Spencer tells Emily that Garrett is being released to see his mother. Jenna walks over and hands them invites for her birthday party. Jenna tells them she feels safer when she's in control of her life. Emily's boss is making her work Jenna's birthday party, despite her being a guest. She walks over to where Jenna is speaking with photographer Laurel Tuchman, who will be shooting her party. Emily overhears Laurel say she had a "thief" working for her. An angry Nate stops by complaining to Emily about Garrett being let out of jail. Spencer advises Aria not to baby Ezra too much. Ezra texts her that he's been invited to Jenna's party. Spencer questions the purpose of Jenna's birthday party. She also wants to find out when Garrett is visiting the hospital so she can be there to see who he's really visiting. Emily has to cancel the movie date with Paige, but they'll see each other at the party. There is a lot of tension between the two. Paige spots Emily's flask. She assures Paige "I'm done with that." Jenna starts flirting with Nate. Emily tells the girls about Laurel shooting the party and Lucas. They speculate whether Lucas was the one who dug Alison up and whether there are ulterior motives for Jenna's party. Hanna begs Ashley to let her leave the rummage sale. No dice. Ashley runs into a man named Ted who is the volunteer coordinator. They appear to hit it off. Ezra is surprised Aria is interested in stopping by Jenna's party. He gives her an antique camera as a gift. Spencer is spying on Garrett at the hospital, while giving Emily updates over the phone. Strangely, Garrett writes a card for his flowers, despite the fact his mother is in a coma. Spencer runs into Wilden, who doesn't buy her bogus story for being there: "You know what? You used to be a much better liar." While Paige and Emily talk, they see Nate walk in the door. Hanna is alarmed by something she spots in the clothes pile. She stuffs what appears to be a jacket into her bag. Ted sees this and Hanna asks where the last bag came from. He doesn't know. She calls Spencer and tells them she found Emily's jacket from that night. Nate tells Emily about meeting Jenna the other night at The Brew. We see Paige appears to be adding booze from Emily's flask to her drink. Ezra and Aria arrive. Aria tells him that Laurel was her teacher during the photography lessons she took over the summer. Aria asks Laurel about the vintage camera. Laurel says if the camera works it was expensive. She also brings up the possibility of being Laurel's new assistant and hears that Lucas' camera bag is still in the studio. Paige appears to be jealous of Emily talking to Nate. Aria pours a drink on Laurel's equipment as part of her plan to get into her studio. Toby drops by Spencer's place. He has no plans to attend Jenna's party and she asks him to stay. She wonders how nobody else knew Jenna was faking for so long. Jenna told their parents she was scared her sight might not return, so she didn't tell them when she started seeing shadows. Ezra wants to leave, but Aria talks him into waiting a little bit longer. A drunken Paige starts embarrassing herself, eventually falling over and hitting her head. Emily and Nate take Paige to the hospital. Hanna meets her there and shows her the jacket. Hanna asks if Emily left the jacket in Jenna's car. Emily thinks A is responsible for it getting to the rummage sale and thinks maybe she saw more than just Jenna that night. Hanna leaves the hospital. Emily sees Wilden leave and immediately sends a text. Ezra is getting angry that Aria keeps ditching him at the party. This leads to a discussion of money and he tells her he got a new job. Laurel spots her wet equipment and Aria offers to run to the studio and bring her back dry memory cards. Inside the studio Aria finds Lucas' equipment. While she looks through it we see a shadow. She pulls out some film and leaves. Outside she runs into Lucas who says "I need to get inside." He initially won't let her pass, but Ezra pulls up and Lucas sprints off. Nate asks Emily about her relationship with Paige. Spencer drops by and wants to go upstairs to the room where Garrett's mother is in. Nate goes after Garrett but is held back by police. During the commotion Spencer jumps into the elevator. Paige comes out with a few stitches. She doesn't remember anything, but it turns out alcohol wasn't her problem. A tox screen found traces of a sleeping pill in her system. She gives a concerned-looking Emily back the flask. Spencer goes into Garrett mother's room and reads the card with the flowers. There's nothing suspiciouson the card. But underneath her hospital bracelet Spencer finds a note reading: "April Rose has the proof." Aria calls Emily and looks at the negatives. Emily looks up the drug from her flask and finds it's a sedative used to subdue aggressive patients and inmates. One of the side effects is memory loss and Emily realizes she was drugged that night. Aria finds three of the pills in Lucas' camera bag. The final scene is with A, going through a purse in which there are a creased picture of Emily and some pills that have Maya's name on it. Notes *According to the producers and cast of Pretty Little Liars, there will be a Madhatter party in this episode, and the guest list is "interesting", which it included Ezra, much to the Liars' surprise *Jenna will be having a birthday party in this episode, which all four Liars are invited to. *Jenna will no longer be "blind" at school. *There was an intimate Spoby scene. *There was no text messages signed by "A". *There was no Alison flashbacks. Title The title of this episode is taken from the 1990 song “Poison” by New Edition spin-off group Bell Biv DeVoe. Some of the lyrics are: She's so fly She'll drive you right out of your mind Steal your heart when you're blind Beware she's schemin', she'll make you think you're dreamin' You'll fall in love and you'll be screamin' demon. Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Guest Cast Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Sterling Sulieman as Nathan St. Germain Michael Karman as Kevin Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3